


Под присмотром

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуран оказался совсем не таким, как раньше, и это было плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под присмотром

В картонном стакане с какао белыми облачками качались маршмеллоу – Бьякуран примерился и поймал одну губами. Зацепил носом плотную пенку, улыбнулся, стирая с кончика носа след какао, и снова потянулся к учебнику. На страницах дрожали резные тени листьев, солнце топило кампус в мягком расслабленном безделье, и хотелось не фондовые индексы запоминать, а растянуться на траве, закрыть глаза и позволить солнечным лучам гладить щеки и скулы, легкому ветру – сдувать волосы со лба, жизни – идти своим чередом.  
Бьякуран зевнул, отставил стакан в сторону, чтобы не перевернуть на учебник, и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Накатившей сонливости невозможно было сопротивляться, и он уже успел решить, что подремлет, совсем недолго, буквально полчасика, ничего не случится, если...  
Над ним что-то вспыхнуло.  
На короткое мгновение Бьякурану показалось, что это взрыв – но не было ни грохота, ни огня. Только ощущение ослепительного света, засиявшего на секунду, проникшего сквозь землю, сквозь кости, сквозь кожу, под опущенные веки, – и волны, прокатившейся по его телу горячо и пугающе. Сон смыло этой волной, Бьякуран оттолкнулся от земли и резко сел.  
И столкнулся взглядом с человеком, который стоял рядом с ним и смотрел – с непонятным выражением лица, но определенно без всякой приязни.  
На человеке был черный старомодный костюм и такая же винтажная шляпа. Бьякуран открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что все это значит. Что за дурацкая скрытая камера, пронеслась мысль в голове, ребята из актерского кружка это все устроили, что ли?.. Вот к тебе подходит стильный мафиози двадцатых годов и предлагает что-нибудь запрещенное, контрабандный виски, дорогих проституток, чистейший кокаин, тогда уже был кокаин? Наверняка был.  
– Вставай и пошли, – сказал человек в старомодной шляпе. – Быстро.  
– Что за, – начал Бьякуран, не собираясь ни вставать, ни куда-то идти. Продолжить не удалось: человек наклонился стремительным, каким-то змеиным движением, словно нырнул в воздух, и ухватил Бьякурана за руку, сжав на его запястье твердые прохладные пальцы так, что Бьякуран охнул. И дернул, заставляя встать.  
– Я не повторяю два раза.

Учебник и стаканчик с недопитым какао остались на траве. Бьякуран шагал рядом с незнакомцем, который так и не отпустил его руку. Неожиданная бодрость, пришедшая на смену дремоте, принесла с собой раздражение, дурацкий спектакль начал надоедать.  
– Ты что, – спросил Бьякуран, косясь на своего спутника, – из Голливуда сбежал? Это акция протеста против низких зарплат массовке?  
Незнакомец молча посмотрел на него.  
– Или тебе не дали роль в кино про мафию? – предположил Бьякуран, добавив в голос издевательского сочувствия. – И ты немножечко – ну, знаешь – сошел с ума? Подвинулся рассудком?  
– Заткнись, – бросил костюмированный псих. Снова глянул на Бьякурана и добавил, и вопрос его прозвучал недоуменно и почему-то презрительно: – Ты что, даже не заметил, что за тобой следят?  
– Параноидальный бред, – с удовольствием диагностировал Бьякуран. Псих хмыкнул, прибавил шагу, и Бьякуран чуть не споткнулся. Они уже вышли из кампуса к автостоянке, там было пусто, крыши машин блестели на солнце. Среди них выделялась тачка, которой никогда раньше на университетской парковке не было, черно-рыжий "шевроле камаро", разменявший шестой десяток, и Бьякуран уже собрался спросить, не на этом ли реквизите они поедут, как навстречу им из-за машин одновременно выпрямились люди в одинаковых костюмах. Вовсе не таких пижонских, как у его спутника.  
Спектакль продолжается, подумал было Бьякуран, но холодное, сосущее под ложечкой чувство опасности вдруг ясно и отчетливо сказало ему, что это не спектакль.  
– Твою мать, – выплюнул сквозь зубы незнакомец и зачем-то положил свободную руку на грудь, поверх узкого галстука. – Ты же ничего не соображаешь, – бросил он Бьякурану. – Просто стой спокойно. Будет надо – падай.  
– А как я узнаю, что... – начал Бьякуран, но незнакомец уже шагнул вперед. Люди в костюмах синхронно подняли оружие. Кажется, пора падать, успел подумать Бьякуран, и тут от человека в шляпе покатилась во все стороны такая же волна, как та, что смыла с Бьякурана сон две минуты назад, только намного более страшная. Бьякуран пошатнулся, но устоял – ему эта волна ничем не угрожала – а вот загадочных статистов размело в разные стороны.  
– А, так это не про мафию, – зачем-то сказал Бьякуран, – это про людей Икс.  
– Давай быстро, – обернулся к нему незнакомец, и вот теперь Бьякуран пошел быстро без дополнительных приглашений.  
С "камаро" он угадал. Только реквизитом эта старушка никак не была – если судить по тому, как резво она рванула с места и как эффектно развернулась с киношным скрипом шин.  
– Что это было? – спросил Бьякуран, когда "камаро" вылетел на шоссе и кампус калифорнийского университета остался позади. – Я имею в виду, все это.  
– Меня зовут Реборн, – вместо ответа сказал незнакомец, и Бьякуран не удержался:  
– Это значит что-то религиозное?  
У незнакомца дрогнули губы, как будто он едва не улыбнулся, но передумал.  
– Нет, – ответил он после паузы. – Это значит, что я очень живучий.

***

Бьякуран оказался совсем не таким, как раньше, и это было плохо.  
Он действительно ничего не помнил, только дерьмовый химический зефир любил по-прежнему. А в остальном – он учил свою чертову экономику в своем чертовом университете, валялся на травке, пялясь в небо, строил глазки сокурсницам и сокурсникам, напивался на университетских вечеринках, носил рваные джинсы, растянутые футболки и грозди кожаных браслетов на обеих руках, недоверчиво щурился и ясно, беспечно улыбался. И даже не понял, что происходит, когда его чуть не упаковали пламенем Дождя. Реборн едва не стукнул по рулю от бессильной ярости. Сидевший рядом студент второго курса экономического факультета Бьякуран Джессо, безнадежный цивил и немножко фрик, покосился на него с тревожным недоумением – кажется, он так и не перестал думать, что Реборн опасный псих. Не сказать, чтоб он был совсем не прав, конечно.

– Пожалуйста, дядюшка Реборн, – говорила неделю назад Юни, глядя своими невыносимыми синими глазами прямо в сердце, – он в большой опасности. Мы здесь все вместе, и даже за теми, кто ничего уже не помнит, можем присмотреть. А он там в Америке один, совсем беззащитный, и ему грозят неприятности. Пожалуйста, съезди за ним.  
По мнению Реборна, пусть бы Бьякурану хоть голову отвинтили там в этой Америке, никто бы не заплакал. Но он не мог отказать Юни, никогда не мог – как и ее бабке. С Арией было проще: они были в чем-то схожи, и спокойная сила Арии никогда не имела над ним такой власти, как светлая, полная умоляющей надежды улыбка Луче – и теперь Юни.  
То, что Реборн всю жизнь предпочитал мальчиков, ничего не меняло.

– Даже не знаю, – вдруг сказал рядом с ним Бьякуран Джессо, – есть ли смысл еще раз спрашивать, что происходит.  
– Эти парни, – Реборн смотрел вперед, чтобы не встречаться с полным любопытства взглядом Бьякурана, такого милого и такого безобидного на вид, что аж тошно становилось, – хотели тебя забрать.  
– На опыты? – преувеличенно серьезно предположил Бьякуран. Реборн пожал плечами.  
– Может быть. А может, на работу.  
Бьякуран вздохнул.  
– А ты, значит, не хотел, чтобы они предложили мне работу?  
– Именно так. – Реборн бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и на всякий случай прибавил газу.  
– Так это все-таки люди Икс, – удовлетворенно сказал Бьякуран и поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на сиденье. – Я наверняка ужасно сильный паранорм и все за мной охотятся.  
– Довольно сильный, – без особого желания согласился Реборн. Бьякуран вздохнул.  
– Все-таки мне кажется, что ты морочишь мне голову. Для спектакля это слишком дорого, но я не понимаю...  
– Потом поймешь. – Реборн стиснул зубы.

– А ты не боишься, что он начнет снова? – спрашивал он у Юни, и та улыбалась грустно и всезнающе:  
– Если начнет, его опять остановят, дядюшка Реборн. Только на этот раз раньше.  
– Я не буду ничего ему рассказывать, – поставил условие Реборн. Как будто он мог ставить условия Юни. Но та неожиданно согласилась:  
– Не нужно, если не хочешь. Я потом сама расскажу. Просто спаси его, ладно?.. Будет плохо, если он попадет к этим.

"Этими" аккуратно называли спецслужбы. Тихих, почти незаметных гончих, всегда идущих по следу. Они ничем не угрожали бывшим аркобалено, или Вонголе, или Джильо Неро, или Каваллоне – любой семье, в которой был хоть один иллюзионист рангом выше В, или бойцы такого же уровня. Пока – не угрожали. Но случайных людей, носителей пламени, не подозревающих об этом, порой прибирали к рукам – как сотрудников или как объекты для изучения. Эффект бабочки, – бормотал Верде, когда Реборн спросил его напрямую, – до всех этих поворотов времени ничего подобного не было, до них и до снятия проклятия, а теперь повылезли, как тараканы, искажение реальности какое-то.  
Мы живем не в том мире, который спасали, думал иногда Реборн. В том мире не было спецслужб с пламенем, зато был Бьякуран Джессо, пытавшийся объединить миры, бесконечное количество Бьякуранов в бесконечных мирах, и все они были врагами, и со всеми было понятно, что делать.  
Что делать с этим мальчиком, вертевшимся на сиденье "камаро" рядом с Реборном и рассеянно дергавшим завязки своих браслетов и нитки, торчащие из дырок на джинсах, было совершенно непонятно. Правда, с каждой минутой становилось все понятнее, что Реборн хотел бы с ним сделать, и это раздражало все сильнее.

Ему нравились такие, как Бьякуран. Не сам Бьякуран, пожалуй – сам Бьякуран, наглая насмешливая тварь с кольцом Маре, ебнутый мегаломан, убийца аркобалено, пленивший и почти подчинивший Юни, вызывал у Реборна слепое безоглядное бешенство. Когда-то. Но такие же наглые насмешливые мальчишки, лохматые, подвижные, беспокойные и всегда улыбающиеся, вынуждали член Реборна вздрагивать, наливаясь кровью, а разум – наполняться приятными горячими картинками. Когда дело доходило до постели, Реборн трахал их без особой нежности, заставляя стонать, захлебываться горячими всхлипами, просить еще, подставляться, теряя всякое стеснение, – если оно у них было. Если не было, это тоже бывало неплохо.

– Ну так что? – поинтересовался Бьякуран, снова ерзая на сиденье и подтягивая к груди колено. Ремень безопасности он даже не накинул, но Реборну было на это плевать, останавливаться для разговоров с полицией он в любом случае не собирался. – Ты мне так ничего и не расскажешь?  
– Помолчи, – процедил Реборн, остро ощущая, как кровь отливает от мозга туда, куда ей абсолютно не следовало отливать. – Просто закрой рот и сядь ровно.  
– Боже правый, – восхищенно сказал Бьякуран, даже не думая менять позу. – Ты до всего этого учителем работал, что ли?  
– Мы едем на аэродром, – размеренно сказал Реборн. – В самолете есть снотворное. Если не закроешь рот, я тебя успокою.  
Бьякуран откинул голову на подголовник сиденья и трагически посмотрел в потолок "камаро". Реборн вспомнил, что не собирался на него пялиться, и отвел глаза от зеркала заднего вида.

***

Этого типа в шляпе, Реборна, явно что-то мучило. Он то косился на Бьякурана, то хмурился, крепче стискивая руль, то бросал короткие взгляды в зеркало. Он огрызался, цедил слова по капле, и происходящее развлекало Бьякурана все больше. Безумие становилось привычным, бред обретал четкую форму, и потеряв надежду получить объяснения, Бьякуран переключился на изучение своего вынужденного спутника. Спустя полчаса пути он уже почти готов был поклясться, что этот Реборн хочет его трахнуть, – подобные вещи он вообще замечал довольно быстро.  
Соглашался он, кстати говоря, тоже быстро, если предлагал кто-нибудь симпатичный. Но сейчас ему никто ничего не предлагал.  
В перспективе был непонятный самолет, а позади остались не менее непонятные ребята в одинаковых неинтересных костюмах. Вариант с привлечением внимания полиции Бьякуран рассмотрел и нашел скучным и бесперспективным: он не сомневался, что с Реборна станется раскидать полицию этой своей паранормальной атакой так же легко, как он раскидал "людей в черном". Кроме того, все это было любопытно, и Бьякуран никогда бы себе не простил, если бы не попытался узнать, что происходит.  
Он исподтишка косился на Реборна – острые скулы, черные глаза, угол рта искривлен в полуулыбке, под черным костюмом сияет ярко-желтая рубашка, руки сжимают руль так, что по костяшкам ползут бледные пятна, – и думал, что если бы Реборн предложил потрахаться, он бы не отказался.  
А о чем еще было думать.

Если за ними и была погоня, то Бьякуран ее не заметил, хотя и старался присматриваться. Они, не сбавляя скорости, проскочили сквозь ворота, ведущие на маленький аэродром, Бьякуран даже не знал, что здесь такой есть, и подъехали прямо к трапу небольшого самолета.  
– Шагай. – Реборн выбрался из машины, Бьякуран последовал его примеру. Из самолета вышел очередной пингвин – ладно, просто человек в черном костюме. Забрал у Реборна ключи от "камаро", кивнул, хотя Реборн молчал, и сел в машину.  
– А крутая тачка, – с сожалением сказал Бьякуран, когда за ними уже плавно закрылась дверь самолета.  
– У меня еще есть, – рассеянно откликнулся Реборн. Это была, кажется, первая реплика, которую он не выронил, как подачку, и не процедил сквозь зубы, так что Бьякуран невольно улыбнулся. Реборн пару секунд молча смотрел на него, потом дернул подбородком в сторону широких кожаных кресел и бросил:  
– Пристегнись.  
И ушел к кабине пилота. Бьякуран успел подумать, что Реборн собирается сам сесть за штурвал, но через минуту тот вернулся, упал в кресло напротив и молча уставился в иллюминатор на бетонные плиты взлетного поля.  
– Что, даже шляпу не снимешь? – не удержался Бьякуран.  
Реборн повернул к нему голову – медленно, неохотно – и сказал с тяжелой усталостью в голосе:  
– Ты можешь наконец помолчать?  
Бьякуран широко улыбнулся, собираясь сказать что-нибудь вроде "а ты мне рот заткни", в конце концов то, что у этого пижона на него стоит, было понятно без всяких разговоров. Но взгляд Реборна, тоже тяжелый и усталый, вдруг сбил его с толку, заставил запнуться на секунду и сказать совсем не то, что он собирался.  
– За что ты меня так ненавидишь? – спросил Бьякуран.  
– Узнаешь, – ответил Реборн и снова отвернулся к иллюминатору.

Самолет еле заметно вздрогнул и покатился к взлетной полосе.

***

– Спасибо, – сказала Юни, потянулась к Реборну, чтобы он наклонился, обняла, поцеловала в щеку, как всегда. – Спасибо, дядюшка Реборн. Теперь все будет хорошо!  
Реборн совсем не был в этом уверен. Он выпрямился и посмотрел, как Юни берет за руку полусонного, недоумевающего Бьякурана, говорит: "Пойдем, я все тебе расскажу", – и уводит в глубину особняка Джильо Неро. Бьякуран, молчавший с тех пор, как они вылетели из Лос-Анджелеса, даже не сказал никакого "ну слава богу, наконец-то" или еще чего-нибудь в своем обычном духе, но уходя, обернулся на Реборна из прохладного сумрака дома, и на мгновение нахмурился так потерянно и непонимающе, что Реборну стало неуютно под его взглядом.  
Он развернулся на каблуках и вышел в жаркую сицилийскую весну, к ждавшему у ступеней лестницы черному "шелби мустангу". Про который Бьякуран по дороге от аэродрома тоже ни слова не сказал.

В следующий раз они встретились через месяц. Этот месяц прошел не зря: Реборн успел не однажды напиться с Колонелло до белых звезд, порешать дела Вонголы и свои собственные, купить еще одну коллекционную тачку и тридцать раз подрочить, воображая, как трахает Бьякурана. Он не хотел позволять себе лишнего, но знал, что тридцати утренних раз было и так на тридцать больше, чем нужно.

Приехав навестить Юни, он ожидал услышать очередную безмятежную просьбу помочь какому-нибудь убогому и несчастному. Злиться, разумеется, было бесполезно, но Реборн все равно злился, как весь последний месяц. А когда в холле особняка столкнулся с Бьякураном, не сменившим свои ужасные джинсы, футболки и браслеты ни на что другое, но все равно изменившимся, разозлился еще сильнее.

Бьякуран не сразу заметил его, или сделал вид, что не замечает: стоял, покачиваясь, придерживая криво висящий на плече полупустой рюкзачок, и что-то искал в смартфоне, будто такси собирался вызывать. Потом поднял глаза, посмотрел сквозь Реборна и легко сказал:  
– Привет.  
От растерянного студента почти ничего не осталось: Бьякуран Джессо, в прошедшем будущем глава семьи Миллефиоре, в предстоящем будущем тоже наверняка глава какой-нибудь новой проблемной семьи, прохладно смотрел на бывшего аркобалено Реборна, определенно зная, кого видит перед собой.  
Не стоило Юни возвращать ему воспоминания, подумал Реборн, все эти дьявольские планы, все эти интриги, опять придется со всем этим возиться.  
Бьякуран снова качнулся, будто его ветром шатало, сунул смартфон в карман и вдруг улыбнулся:  
– А я все равно рад тебя видеть. Хотя ты меня, полагаю, не особенно.

Взять за руку, посадить в машину и увезти, безнадежно сказал себе Реборн. И не спускать глаз ни днем, ни ночью. А что, неплохой вариант, Бьякуран просто не сможет ничего сделать, если будет под постоянным присмотром, пусть Юни ему и доверяет, но лишний контроль не помешает. Лишний контроль и член в заднице, грубо одернул себя Реборн. От этой гениальной идеи так явно несло откровенным самообманом, что он невольно усмехнулся. Бьякуран посмотрел на него вежливо и вопросительно.  
– Думаю, скоро ли придется опять иметь с тобой дело, – резко бросил Реборн. Слишком резко.  
Бьякуран прищурился, расплылся в улыбке:  
– Ты можешь иметь со мной дело в любой момент, когда захочешь. – Он подождал, пока Реборн криво усмехнется в ответ, и серьезно добавил: – Значит, ждешь от меня неприятностей.  
Реборн пожал плечами.  
– Ты сам неприятность. С воспоминаниями – вдвойне.  
– Я тут представил, – медленно сказал Бьякуран. – Вдруг бы ты захотел за мной присмотреть. Знаешь, взять под опеку и бдить, вдруг я еще что-нибудь задумаю.  
Его слова прозвучали насмешкой, издевательски совпадающей с глупыми фантазиями Реборна.  
– Даже собрался что-нибудь задумать, – добавил Бьякуран и улыбнулся совершенно ангельски, весело и беспечно. – Но от воспоминаний все-таки отказался.  
– Что? – Реборну показалось, что он ослышался. Бьякуран кивнул.  
– Милая Юни мне, конечно, все рассказала. Но я подумал – слишком много того, что мне все равно уже не пригодится. Лучше я узнаю всех вас заново. Может, остальные мне тоже понравятся.

Реборн молчал, глядя на насмешливого, наглого мальчишку, отказавшегося от всего, что когда-то составляло его жизнь, – ради чего? Ради приятного знакомства?.. Он точно что-то задумал, мелькнула и пропала короткая мысль.  
– Я определенно что-то задумал, – эхом отозвался Бьякуран и уставился на Реборна вызывающе и совершенно однозначно. – Ну что, ты уже начнешь за мной присматривать?  
– Придется, – пожал плечами Реборн. – Поехали.  
В машине Бьякуран бросил рюкзак назад, удобно устроился на сиденье, провел кончиками пальцев по приборной доске, словно проверял, из чего она сделана, опустил окно и выглянул в него. Потом, наконец, повернулся к Реборну.  
– На самом деле, – с невероятно серьезным лицом сказал он, с таким серьезным, что хотелось положить руку ему на шею, притянуть к себе и поцеловать, а потом надавить, заставляя наклониться и перестать болтать. – Это меня Юни попросила за тобой присмотреть, а не тебя за мной. Сказала, что она за тебя беспокоится.

Реборн усмехнулся и завел двигатель.


End file.
